Last One Out Turn off the Light
by SkyApples
Summary: Mega Man and Halo crossover. 5 years after the events of Halo 3, and one year after Megman ZX Advent
1. Chapter 2

" Reactors flaring! Repeat this is UNSC Frigate Ignition, mayday,mayday, critical damage, dammit I'm losing her!" Captain Jeffery Williams yelled. The Ignition was spiraling out of control. Two Halcyon-class cruisers and a Destroyer were retreating from the 3 Loyalist Assault Carriers. "Get us out of here, enact the Cole Protocol!" Williams shouted to his crew. "We're fifty-five percent stable, sir", a tech told Williams. With a sigh of relief, he said "Get Reaper Platoon on the ground, I want to know where we are".

"Hustle up, ladies, do you want the good 'ole captain draggin' us down there personally?" Staff Sergeant Joseph Fryman yelled. The only replies were slight chuckles from the Marines. The flight to the surface was rather uneventful, until. "LZ is hot repeat, LZ is hot, hit 'em hard Marines!' he dropship pilot announced they responded with shouts of "Oorah!". Gunfire filled the air. Mechaniloid Mavericks fell easily to concentrated fire. Shouts of "Get to cover, frag out, hostile down, reloading cover me!" filled the air. "All clear" Fryman announced, lowering his BR55. "Where are we, Sarge?" a private asked. "HEY,THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE!" a boy with grey hair and strange red armor yelled.

"_Hmm? Humans live here?"_ Fryman wondered to himself. "Move up to that weird looking kid" Fryman ordered. "Thank you so much for killing those Mavericks for us, whoever you are, I'm Grey" "Staff Sargent Fryman, these are my men, Reaper Platoon" Fryman replied. "Where are you from, anyways?", Grey asked. "Me? Personally I'm from New Jerusalem, my men are from everywhere in UNSC space," Fryman replied. Grey's mind was filling with questions, the Sargent using such unfamiliar phrases such as UNSC, New Jerusalem, Covenant Loyalist, Slipspace Jump, and Cole Protocol. Most of his questions about Earth were simply replied by "That's classified".

"Kid, if you know a place with medical supplies take us there, I'll be sure to tell you all about us". Fryman replied. "Mendelson, Jones, I want you two with rockets,Warner and Heyman,your gonna lead Alpha Squad , and Bravo Squad respectively, you two are gonna keep the wounded safe, rest of you form up on them", Fryman ordered. "Dammit we got more of those robotic things inbound!"Warner yelled. Mavericks were already being engaged.

"Fight to your last breath! There not getting to Innerpeace", Aile rallied The Guardians were falling back, their former front line in tatters. The situation was looking increasingly desperate. "Hit it Marines!" Fryman yelled firing his BR55 like a madman, downing Mavericks instantly with precise headshots. " Get to the city! Go, we'll cover you!" yelled Fryman. Shotgun blasts, bursts of rifle and SMG shots filled the air, each taking down a Galleon with it. Aile simply stared in astonishment, as this strange force appeared almost too conveniently. Within a few minutes the firefight was over. "W-who are you?" Aile, still astonished asked. "We're Reaper Platoon, you must be Aile, the one Grey told me about" Fryman replied. "O-okay... Well you guys sure saved our ass back there, if you need anything just say the word" Aile replied. " We need to get to safe haven, where its a low risk of attack", Fryman calmly. "Of course, the Guardian Base, we can trans-server you there, " Aile replied. After the arrival to the Guardian Base Prairie looked at Aile with surprise . "Aile? Your alive? We thought you and your unit got slaughtered," Prairie asked wide-eyed. "Yeah, I thought so too, but these guys showed up at the last second, they're pretty banged up so they need to rest here for a while", Aile replied. "Staff Sargent Fryman, reporting ma'am.

"Fryman, you haven't reported for a while," Williams said over his radio. "My apologies, sir, we've been caught up in combat, anyways humans live here, apparently they have a airship, you should meet the captain, Fryman out," the Staff Sargent replied. Williams suited up in full Marine combat armor, and took a SMG off a hook in the armory, who knows if these people are hostile, and boarded a Pelican. "Yankee 451 requesting landing, I have a VIP on board." "Let them in", Fryman told a air traffic controller. The Marines lined up in perfect two lines and saluted as Williams exited and saluted back. Grey and Aile were standing by Prairie. Williams walked up and shook Prairie's hand "I apologize in advance, they will be hunting us down as we speak, no doubt they will come after your kind as well" Williams said

"That is quite ominous, who?"

"The Covenant, a genocidal collection of aliens, they have no fear, no remorse, and no mercy"

"H-how do we stop them?" Prairie asked quite worried

"Near impossible, to even stand a chance, arm your civilians, and steel your mind for the storm to come"


	2. Chapter 3

"I will bring the _Ignition_ down to your altitude, that way we can provide support if we do get attacked by anyone" Williams informed Prairie as they walked toward the bridge

"You still never told me about you guys, come on I helped you!", Grey demanded

"Okay, fine, UNSC is the military force of Earth and all her colonies, many of them were lost to the damn Covies, including New Jerusalem." Fryman spat at the mention of the loss of New Jerusalem

"Kid, when it comes to New Jerusalem and Sarge don't ask about Covies," Corporal Heyman advised Grey.

"Why?"

"Because my family and many of my friends were slaughtered by them, I'LL MAKE THEM PAY! YOU UNDERSTAND? EVERYONE OF THEM PAY!" Fryman cursed. That was the first time Grey had ever seen Fryman lose his cool.

"That's why" Sargent Warner replied with a sigh.

"Come on, kid we'll show you our ship" Lance Corporal Mendelson. The five Marines gave a tour of Ignition, until.

"Warning, Warning enemy contact detected, high tonnage" Sophia, the ship's AI announced,

"Dammit! They found us all crew to battle stations, launch all Longsword, and Shortswords, fire the MAC immediately," Williams ordered. The Ignition sprang to life, turning towards the enemy Carrier and firing it's MAC with a massive boom. The _Ignition _buckled under plasma torpedo fire.

"Williams to Ignition pull back out of plasma torpedo range!" Williams yelled into his radio from the bridge of the Guardian Base

"Mavericks? Here of all times!" Aile said distressed.

"Heh, they call themselves Guardians" Thetis laughed as his blade cut through another Guardian.

"Shut up! Mocking them will get nothing achieved for Master Thomas" Atlas quieted him. Firing at the bridge of the base.


End file.
